Kormac the Templar - Conversation Achievement
is an achievement in Diablo III. Becoming a Templar Available in the Quest: The Fallen Star (Act I) Witch Doctor: I do not know much of your order. Were you born a templar? Templar Kormac: No. Our scripture says, "As a farmer reaps his wheat, so must the order harvest and purify the weeds." Witch Doctor: You say you are a weed. I think that even weeds have their purpose under the sun and moon. Templar Kormac: No. They strangle. They corrupt. And the crop fails. I was lucky to be taken when I was. Sins Available at the start of the Quest: The Broken Blade (Act I) Player: The spirits say that you hang a mantle of shame on your shoulders. What crimes haunt you? Templar Kormac: I cannot tell you. Player: You are a good man, the spirits say. Unburden your heart, my friend. Templar Kormac: You misunderstand me. We are literally unable to recall our pasts. The inquisitors stripped my sins and the memory of them from me, leaving me pure. Initiation Available at the start of the Quest: Trailing the Coven (Act I) Player: Tell me more of your order. Why do they steal your past? Templar Kormac: Our initiation blinds us to our sinful pasts so that we might clearly see the future and prepare for the final battle. Player: By what magic does your order strip a man of his memory? Templar Kormac: I was chained to a wall and beaten. By the third day, I was mad from pain and hunger. That is when the whipping began. I was told I relived all of my transgressions, everything that brought me tainted joy. The whip took away that joy, then the sin, leaving me pure. Player: In the Teganze, corrupt priests sacrificed men for their personal gain. Even they did not expect the men to be grateful. Templar Kormac: Don't you understand? The templar order is trying to protect humanity from extinction. What is my pain against that goal? Lessons Available at the start of the Quest: The Imprisoned Angel (Act I) Player: In my time, I have often argued with the spirits. I did not always believe that they knew the true path for me. Templar Kormac: I do not understand. Player: No, you do not. When the spirits and I look at you, we agree. We say, "This is a good man. There is no darkness in him. There never was." Confront what you call your sins, and I say you will find nothing there. Test your faith and prove me wrong. Templar Kormac: I... cannot lie. That has occurred to me. But if it were true, it would ruin everything I fight for. Everything! Seeking the Truth Available at the start of the Quest: The Road to Alcarnus (Act II) Templar Kormac: I have considered what we discussed, and you are correct. I know little about my past beyond what my order has told me. But what does it matter? Look at what they have done for me. They have turned me into a living weapon, a light against the darkness. Player: I am not sure that the darkness you speak of is not in the order you serve. You must be able to remember your past to know the truth. Templar Kormac: I wouldn't know how to begin. How do I seek memories that have been taken from me? Player: Ground otatzo root would uncover every memory in your head. Or make you blind. It is a dangerous root. Templar Kormac: You may be right. I will find a way to take back my memories and exonerate my order. A Dangerous Journal Available at the start of the Quest: The Road to Alcarnus (Act II) *unlocked after Seeking the Truth Templar Kormac: I have thought of a way to retrieve my lost memories, but it is dangerous. I must ask you to promise me something. Should I... lapse into my old sins, whatever they may be, you must kill me as I killed Jondar. Player: I still say I see no darkness in you, but tell me your plan. Templar Kormac: I found a journal on Jondar's corpse, written in an ancient templar cipher. I can translate it, but it will take me some time. Perhaps studying his treachery will give me a clue into my past. Player: Fear haunts your words. Why? Templar Kormac: Jondar was once a man of faith, devoted to the templar order. What if he discovered something that made him betray himself? It matters not, for I must do this anyway. Confronting Fears Available at the start of the Quest: A Royal Audience (Act II) Templar Kormac: I have translated a strange passage from Jondar's journal. Long before he began serving Maghda, he found a set of what he called 'key words' hidden in a dusty libram. He writes that when he read these words, memories from his past returned to torment him. It was at this point that he began to mistrust the order, though he did not say why. I am prepared to look upon these words and risk my soul, but I want you to understand something. I know that I may die at any time. When I do, it must be without a single doubt that I am serving the Light. Player: You test your faith. There is no shame in that. Templar Kormac: Thank you, my friend. But please... remember your promise. The Past Revealed Available at the start of the Quest: The Black Soulstone (Act II) Templar Kormac: I m prepared to read these key words. I will turn the page.. How odd. They are simple words. Words that I have never seen together befo- uh... I can see everything! Water on a leaf. A burning hut. Light in my mother's eyes. Make it stop! I... I... It's slowing now. I can... Oh no. No! I was a young man, a promising soldier of Westmarch. The order recruited me. They lied to me! Piled false sins upon me! Player: Why do you think they did this? Templar Kormac: I do not know, but I am sure this is why Jondar turned from the order. He was a fool. The grand master cannot possibly know what his inquisitors have done. When I return the tomes, he will punish them for their sins. Please... I must think on this. The Torn Page Available at the start of the Quest: The Siege of Bastion's Keep (Act III) Templar Kormac: While examining Jondar's journal further, I found a torn page hidden within the binding. I believe that it is from one of the tomes I seek! He has written notes in the border as well. Perhaps by studying them, I will learn where the tome is. Player: There is no joy in your discovery. Why? Templar Kormac: It seems strange that Jondar would keep a page hidden. It is though it is the proof of a crime. I have already found holes in my order's honor. What if there are more? The Templar's Research Available at the start of the Quest: Turning the Tide (Act III) Player: You no longer study the torn page. Did you find the answer that you seek? Templar Kormac: No. I have learned something much more troubling. Judging by the borders, this is indeed a page from the tomes, but it does not contain prophecies. It seems to be a set of instructions for the creation of magical weapons. But that is not the strangest part. I have seen the rune here before, on the bracers of Tyrael's armor. Player: I do not know this symbol. Let us ask him. The Truth Available at the start of the Quest: Heart of Sin (Act III) Unlocks: The Templar's Research Unlocks : Secrets Of The Tome Templar Kormac: Tyrael, examine this page. Tell me what you see. Tyrael: These are plans for angelic weapons that will fit human hands. Where did you find this? Templar Kormac: This is a page torn from the sacred tomes of my blessed order. The Light only knows what the others contain. Tyrael: I see. It implies that my brethren seek to destroy this world and that your order was created to stop them. Templar Kormac: Is it true? Tyrael: It was once. Not anymore. Player: There is no darkness in you, Kormac. I cannot say the same for your order. What will you do? Templar Kormac: There is much difference between what I want and what I must do. Together, you and I will finish our work here. I owe you that. But I tell you this: my faith is stronger than this betrayal. When we are done, I will return home and plunge my spear into the ground before the Vault of the Order. I will meet their champions until they answer for their sins and their lies. I will have justice. Secrets of the Tome Available at the start of the Quest: Heart of Sin (Act III) Templar Kormac: I keep thinking of the traitor Jondar. He had turned to evil, I have no doubt. But I wonder... would he have fallen as easily if the order had not betrayed him? I knew he was troubled, but I said nothing. I saw his doubts as weakness, and when he submitted to Maghda, I thought my suspicions were confirmed. Perhaps... perhaps I could have saved him before it was too late. Player: His spirit is free now, my friend. He does not blame you, I am sure. Templar Kormac: That is good to hear. Thank you. The Templar's Lesson Available at the start of the Quest: Falls of the High Heavens (Act IV) Templar Kormac: Wait. Before we face that abomination, there is something you should know. When we first met. I thought you a primitive and dangerous savage. I was wrong. You are the most civilized person I have ever met. Player: Do not let others tell you who you are, my friend. Your spirit always speaks truth. Listen to it. Templar Kormac: I will. Adria's Betrayal Available at the start of the Quest: Fall of the High Heavens (Act IV) Templar Kormac: Of all people, I should have seen this coming. I allowed myself to believe this... this fiction that Adria was other than I suspected her to be. And now the world is lost, and it is my fault. Player: Do not blame yourself. All of us were fooled. What we can do now is to set things right. Shadows of the Coven Available at the start of the Quest: Fall of the High Heavens (Act IV) Templar Kormac: Ever since Adria betrayed us, I have been thinking about how Maghda used to share the leadership of the Coven with another. Player: Explain. Templar Kormac: Twenty years ago, just before the Darkening of Tristram, they had some sort of falling-out, and the other leader disappeared. I think that the other leader might have been Adria. Player: The spirits believe that to be true. Adria left to find Diablo in Tristram, while Maghda stayed with the Coven. Category:Conversation achievements